In the mourning
by Sinners-never-sleep
Summary: Elizabeth Whitley has watched everyone she has loved die right in front of her eyes. She has no desire for loving anyone, all she wants is to make it through the out break with her brother Oli but things don't go accordingly. DarylXOC
1. Chapter 1

In the mourning

Chapter 1

_Just to let you guys know, none of the characters I used in this story are mine, I wish that they were though!_

My name is Elizabeth "Liz" Whitely I am one of the last people I thought that could come so far in an apocalypse as damaging as this one. I have long dark brown wavy hair and muddy brown eyes. I'm what some people consider short 164 meters, which is 5'2" for you Americans! I'm petite seeing as though its quite hard to get enough to eat around here.

I have been through hell, I lost both of my parents, my sister, and my long time boyfriend and the only thing keeping me alive is my brother Oliver. I have seen the life drain from each of their eyes and watched as they re-animated, the only one to not re-animate was my boyfriend, Matthew, he was everything to me and I am so grateful that I did not have to kill his lifeless body once it came back wanting me. All of them did, I watched painfully, with tears in my eyes as they would close their eyes and their skin would change to a deep grey, then the hardest part, they would wake up with a different look in their eyes. It changed from dying to hunger, want, and an urgent need that scares you so much.

My mother and father were the first to go, leaving me with my little sister and older brother. I watched as they risked their lives to save us, they stayed behind, used themselves as a distraction, and made sure we got out alive and well. I still see their screaming faces when I go to sleep in my nightmares, I remember returning to the spot where they were attacked a few hours later and being with them in their final minutes. They told us to run, to keep Julia safe, they told Oliver to keep an eye out for us no matter what and to survive through the while epidemic. Holding my sister while she wailed and screamed, I realized just how unfair everything was, I am 17, I shouldn't have to go through this. Julia was only 7, and she already understood the concept of someone leaving you forever.

Three months later we were traveling through while walking through South Carolina with a group of survivors we were attacked by a group of walkers, about 200 of them came out of nowhere. A man bit Julia who had re-animated minutes before, there was total chaos. Oliver and I both knew what would happen, we had to kill her, once she re-animated a man by the name of Jim shot her. I couldn't control myself, I promised to keep her safe and then she got bitten, all because I didn't act quickly enough. We were walking and she wanted to pee, she went into the forest and then came the walkers, they did not come from the forest where we were. They came from the opposite direction, the open road, however one came up and attacked us, a very large white man who had half of his face missing, he had to much blood on his face to see the bones that were protruding, we could tell that he was a new zombie. She cried for hours before dying, people were still screaming, many had lost children, partners, friends, but we continued to run away from the walkers, Oliver had bonded with Jim, Jim kept us safe from so many walkers. Jim had to put down Julia for us, we didn't have the strength, we felt pathetic, but hey, it is our sister, she is seven and she dies, and it is our faults, we know it.

We decided that it was best to split up with the group, we had to go on our own course, we decided to continue on to Georgia while the others went to Indiana where there were rumours of a survivor colony.

Jim understood our pain, he had lost his family, he rarely spoke of them, but when he did a wave un easiness came. He was a very quiet, polite and protective, he took Julia, Oli, and I in as if we were his own kids. Part of me thinks that he thinks of us like family to help him cope with his loss.

So I know it isn't that good, but I am liking it, please give me as much feedback as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I know I only got one review, but it was by an author that I LOVE, you know who you are(;_

* * *

><p>We arrived in Atlanta the next day; it was somewhat quiet and empty to our surprise. Oli and Jim had seen a cop station somewhat down the road and decided to go ahead and see if there were any guns.<p>

I noticed movement out of the corner of my left eye, I walked over to check and make sure it wasn't a group of walkers. I saw a man on a horse, I didn't really know what to make of it, I mean it's a random guy who isn't a walker obviously and he is just ever so causally riding a horse in Atlanta. Anyways, the man was riding a horse in a cop outfit on, he also had a big bag of guns, which we needed. Its not like I planned to steal them, maybe just see if he could spare us one, but first I needed to tell Jim instead of land myself in trouble. I turned around expecting to see Jim and Oli but ended up seeing a walker. This one was a woman, she had one eye completely gauged out and blood running from her jaw, which was somewhat, torn out and just dangling. I knew better than to scream and alert other walkers, so I ran towards the officer, or whatever he is.

His horse seemed spooked, the man was also startled but luckily for me he didn't say anything, he looked back and saw the walker and understood the dilemma, he hoisted me on top of the horse and tried to avoid the walker. The horse, on the other hand, had different plans, it wanted to just race towards the walker and go down the alley where my brother was.

"Oh shit." I heard the man say, he was looking past Oli and Jim and at a group of walkers, a group of 200 or 300. No big deal, its just a bunch of the undead racing towards us, all of them starving from the lack of people who weren't dead. "Get her out of here!" Oli yelled. "No! Oli please, I can't leave you, we have to stay together!" I screamed in hopes that I could get down from this huge horse. "Lizzy, go with him, ill find you soon, I promise. I swear." I couldn't help but feel uncertain, seeing as all of the people I love have left me, one who just couldn't handle living in a world like this decided to just off himself. I watched as we rode away, Oliver and Jim had jumped from the dumpster they were hidden behind into a fire escape.

It felt a little assuring knowing he was safe, but then I bounced back to reality when I saw how many walkers were coming towards us. The horse just couldn't handle it, he sped past as many as he could, I wrapped my arms around the stranger I was with, I noticed just how skinny he was, I wondered how long it had been since he had had a real meal. Not that I had had one in a while. The horse raced towards what seemed to be a tank and was then startled by a walker who was almost as fat as the horse. It fell, bringing us both down with him, I felt a huge crack come from my left arm, I tried my hardest not to cry or yelp. Considering how generous the man had been with me, I decided that it was my turn to make up for it to his now unconscious body. I found an opening in the tank and I quickly stuffed him in jumping in myself as well. Right when I entered, a foul stench quickly filled my nostrils, I gagged but ignored it and hurried to secure the opening by closing it and tightening the latch. I heard the horse on the outside, I knew that it was the new meal of the day for all of the walkers. I looked around the tank and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a body in the corner of the tank.

I saw that he wasn't hurrying to kill me, and he wasn't groaning, in fact he was intact completely, and fully dead, thankfully not one of the living dead, if he was I would be screwed. Which reminded me, where were the weapons. Fuck, they are outside, I have no way of getting out alive now. I placed the mans head on my lap, the one who had saved me of course, not the dead one! I waited on ran my hands through his hair trying to wake him. He awoke looking startled.

"Hey! Its okay, I got us into safety." I said soothing him, "Oh, well where are we?" He said groaning as he lifted himself up. He sounded like my father, his subtle southern accent and his rough manly voice. "In some tank that was near the side of the road. I pushed you into the tank and I couldn't really save the horse. I'm really sorry about that." I said scratching my head. "It's fine," he yawned, "I'm Rick by the way, we never really met." He said chuckling. He extended his hand to shake mine, I handed him my left arm forgetting about my injury. "Oh wow, you bone is practically sticking out!" He said worried. "No biggie, I'll survive, I'm Elizabeth Whitely by the way, but you can call me Liz." He tore off a piece of his pants and used his belt to create some form of a sling for my arm. I smiled, "Thanks." He nodded.

The next few hours we spent trying to wait it out, we talked about where we were before the outbreak, our families. I found out that he was married and had a son, he woke up in a hospital day a few days back and he was still extremely confused as to what was going on. I explained to him about how people started getting sick dying and then re-animating and how it was an extremely contagious disease with no cure obviously. I told him about how my family migrated from London to come to America, which was rumoured to have been the clean land, with no zombies, we were obviously wrong.

I decided to take a peek out of the tank and see what type of a situation we were in. I saw that the walkers were starting to clear, just as I was going to close the tank I saw a young Korean man waving frantically at me, once he saw my eyes were on him he pointed towards a sign he was holding which said channel 101.4 on radio. I nodded and ducked into the tank in search of some sort of a electrical device, I found a little pocket radio in the dead soldiers pants. Rick looked at me with confusion when I turned it on. "If you can here me I repeat! Find the walkie-talkie in there! Find it, I repeat the walkie talkie is in the soldiers hat, find it and go to channel 2!" Rick looked at me and grabbed the walkie-talkie, which was indeed in the soldier's hat. We turned it on and checked in with the boy.

"Hello, this is Glenn, please tell me you have it! If you do please say something." Rick took the little machine and replied, "We are here and need help please, please tell me there is some way you can help us!" His voice sounded so urgent I felt so bad for getting him into this, but on the plus side, maybe if I wouldn't have warned him he would be one of those walkers.

We heard the crackling on the other line and finally got a response. "There is nothing we can do at the moment, you have to wait until morning, your street is crowded with walkers, just wait until zero seven hundred in the morning and we will help you out, that is when the street clears out a bit. Keep tight guys, we'll help you as soon as we can."

Rick looked at me and said, "I really hope this goes well." He then pressed the walkie-talkie button and replied. "Thank you so much, we will be waiting."

That night was one of the scariest night of my life, hearing the moans and screams outside of the tank and not knowing if I would even make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_In the mourning_

_Chapter 3_

_Just to let you guys know, none of the characters I used in this story are mine, I wish that they were though!_

When I opened my eyes I could feel how warm the tank was. It still reeked of that soldiers corpse stuck in here, I would throw him out but I know that that would attract walkers. I could feel the sharp pains in my wrist starting again. Rick woke up and rubbed his eyes, I heard his stomach growl and I looked at him feeling sorry, "You ready?" I questioned, he nodded, he made sure that my wrist was secure and tight. I winced a few times, but I opened the tank and we raced for the fir escape, the Korean boy was there waiting for us, he quickly lowered it when he saw us running, once we climbed I instantly regretted going in front of Rick, my wrist was killing me. "Oh god, my arm!" I cried seeing the bruises all up and down my arm. I kept on going making sure not to compromise Rick, I raced up the ladder ignoring the pain.

I almost collapsed after making it up the firescape, but I made sure to help Rick up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, I was so strong due to a rush I guess. "Thank you so much!" I said hugging the Korean man; he looked a bit baffled, "No problem!" He said looking behind me, I turned my head and saw Jim; I raced towards him and hugged him. "JIM, I was so worried, I – I – I thought you died!" I let go of him and made sure to help Rick, he was still weak from not eating and not drinking anything. "Do you have any food, he needs some right away." I stated towards the Korean. "Yeah we brought you guys some incase you didn't have any."

Once we finished eating we began to go downstairs, "I really appreciate you helping us, it wasn't necessary, so thank you." Rick said to the Korean. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way." I said trying to make things more comfortable, "Glenn, nice to meet you." He responded towards Rick and I. "Rick, nice to meet you too." Rick said, he was already showing signs of feeling better. We came into an alley way that was small and open, Glenn reached for a radio and said "We have four down we need help." I looked at him confused but then saw two suited men or women run out of a door near us and beat the two walkers standing in between us, Glenn motioned for all of us to run to the area that those men came from.

"Man you guys really attracted the freak show, they're all lined up waiting to get a bite on what they think is tonight's main course, and for all we know they might get what they want, THANKS TO YOU!" said a blonde woman. She shoved a gun to Ricks head who looked confused as ever, I yelled. "HEY, don't you dare." I put a knife to her throat as quickly as I could, she slowly put the gun up in the air with her hands, "How about some one calmly explain what is going on…" I said nicely trying to make a better second impression.

"Because of you and your partner or whatever," she said eyeing me up and down, "we now have a group of Z's walking around the damn mall looking to eat us. They are breaking the glass, we have to think quick, find some way out, I need to make it back to Amy." I looked at her questioningly, "My sister, she is waiting for us, along with the rest of our group, but we got stuck here and now we can't leave thanks to you." I tried to think of a way to apologize but I couldn't so I just bluntly said, "Look I'm sorry, but if we got you into this, we will get you out, so just calm the hell down." I looked at Rick and he nodded in a "thank you" way, "Any tunnels, cars, gun, or secret passage ways?" Rick questioned, none, we have absolutely no way expect for crossing the fence to get to the van, but that fence is swarmed with walkers and we have no way of defeating them all, not even including the amount of people we have."

The group showed us to the inside of the mall and in there we saw the walkers pounding on the doors, they were getting smart, one was using a rock. I looked in disbelief at many with rocks banging it at the door. "Alright so where is this gate?" Rick asked, I nodded looking towards a tan man (**I don't remember the guys name, but the one with the family**) "Right out side about a quarter mile away from here." I looked at Rick, "I'm willing to risk it if you are. I mean we do owe them. The only problem is getting to the fence." He said, Glenn added in, "I'd like to go as well." I looked at Jim, "Where is my brother?" He looked down, "Liz, he has another fever, he should be fine though, he has plenty of those short term medicines." I looked down trying not to cry.

My brother Oli had been born with a condition where if he got a fever he would always end up almost dying, but we always got him to the hospital in time, they gave us pills that were short term and would allow his body to repair itself without the medicines that he really needed, and he was slowly running out. Jim and I both discussed it the last time that he had a fever and knew that the day he would run out with be the last day he lived, he needed those pills, but they were so rare and hard to find. "He is resting now, don't wake him, I'll make sure he gets into that van." I smiled weakly and got ready to go, thankfully I was wearing my tight clothes so no walkers could latch on PLUS they were extremely stretchy.

"Put on these coats, I have an idea. We can grab the walkers that are outside, the brainless ones obviously, and smear their guts on the coats, then with that we can buy us enough time to blend in and get to the gate where we get over, get to the cars and go to the garage." I said with confidence, I thought it was a pretty good plan.

Once we got up to the roof of the mall, Glenn showed us the gate and the garage and what we would have to walk, it seemed highly dangerous, but possible. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. "What's the matter gorgeous? Nervous?" A rude man by the name of Merle Dixon asked me, I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs to say goodbye to Oli as soon as I heard T-Dogg and him start an argument.

Reaching Oli I kissed his forehead urgently, "Hey, it's me baby, are you okay?" He looked up at me and faintly smiled, "Hey," He sounded so weak, "I was worried you wouldn't make it." I looked at him strangely, "What do you mean." I questioned. "It's not going to be like all the other times Liz, this time, there are no doctors, no last minute saves, this time I actually have to die." I felt tears in my eyes, "That's not true, you're strong, you're going to make it." I said as the tears freely flowed down my cheeks. "No Lizzie, you know it's true, I can't handle any more of these, the doctors knew it would happen around this time." I looked at him nodding, "You can't leave me, I have no one left, who is going to take care of me?" I said trying to lighten the mood. "You are a strong woman, I know you'll take care of yourself, just make sure Jim doesn't get to sad." He said smiling. "I want to die in peace Liz, promise me you'll make it out alive," I nodded my head vigorously feeling the tears streaming down.

I saw a bottle of sleeping pills spilled open, "I love you so much." He said, closing his eyes. "I love you too Oliver James Whitely." I kissed his cheek and stood up, I took his favourite rind and put it on the locket my mother gave to me. I wiped my eyes and left, shutting the door, I didn't want the walkers to come and hurt his body so I locked it. I looked up and saw Jim, "It's going to be okay, it was his decision to leave you, it was his way of making things easier on you." I nodded and hugged him, it was the first time I let my self cry in a while. "I miss my mom, and my family and how easy everything used to be." I said taking deep breathes.

"Ready?" Rick said looking at me from the hallway, he was in a coat and had an axe.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Mourning

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer, I won nothing but Oli and Elizabeth Whitely. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it!**_

I wiped away my tears and nodded at Rick, "Ready." I assured him. "You okay?" Glenn asked me, "Fine, never better." I snapped, I heard Jim telling them what happened as I put on my coat.

''Let's get the walker." I said putting on gloves and grabbing an axe. T-Dog and Rick grabbed a brain-dead walker and dragged it inside while Glenn covered them. "Alright, well let's cut him up." I said taking a swing at it's face. Jacqui and Morales followed my act.

Continually people kept hitting it until we knew it was enough. Glenn nearly threw up from the smell. Once we finished Jacqui took off her gloves and headed out. "I'll get everyone ready to leave, when you get to the garage honk twice and have the back of the trunk opened up." Jim followed her and kissed my forehead, "Be safe." I told him, he knew I wouldn't be able to handle another death. He wiped away the tear on my check and smiled. "I'll do my best dear."

Morales started packing all the body parts on us, he hung the intestines around Ricks neck and put muscles on Glenn and I. "No one has any cuts right?" He asked last minute, "They will know you're not one of them if you do." He finished, he waved and left quickly after Jacqui and Jim.

"This should be fun." I said a bit sorrowfully, but I knew that Oli would be proud If he saw what I was doing to help these people out. I took the machete from the floor and handed Rick the axe, Glenn had his crowbar in his hand, which was shaking. "Alright let's take a deep breath," I said, we all took a deep breathe then opened the door. "Remember, blend in." I said putting on a limp and a bit of a moan. They followed in.

Few walkers stopped to smell us, but each one that did made us walk faster. "They're catching to us, the rain is going to wash away our scent!" Glenn said beginning to panic. A walker waked by Rick right when the rain started, its screamed and raced towards him. Rick took his axe and crushed its skull, all eyes were on us now. We raced towards the fence that was about 50 meters away now, killing walkers along the way.

Once we all got over the fence we killed the walkers that were hopping the fence, "Glenn distract the walkers," Rick said breaking the window of a red car, "Go around the city the other way and meet us on the highway." He nodded and drove off with the siren blaring car. "Alright let's go, NOW." Rick said seeing walkers jumping over the fence. We hopped into the car and sped towards the mall. We honked twice once we reached the garage, the door flew open and I opened the back of the truck. People piled in and shouted, "GO! GO! GO!" Rick sped away as I closed the door and almost lost my balance.

They all looked so disturbed in the van, "What's wrong?" I asked, "I dropped the key, I dropped the damn key." T-dog said angrily. "What key?" I asked looking towards Andrea. "I cuffed Merle to the roof and T-Dog dropped the key." Rick answered.

The whole ride back was silent except for the sound of the alarm on Glenn's car, and the occasional direction as to where camp was by Morales. "It's good some one is having fun." Jim said letting me lean on his shoulder. "Yeah, well he is going to be attracting a lot of walkers in this direction." I added getting the attention of everyone's eyes.

We reached a small camp filled with a few people. I opened the back of the truck but crawled to sit in the front with Rick, we watched as families reunited with each other. "In a week, we can leave and look for your family." I stated, "You don't have to, it would be nice of you, but I don't expect you to." He said. I shook my head, "I have no family, I need a reason to live, and a way to find happiness is to give you happiness." He smiled, touched. "We should probably go and 'mingle'" I said laughing. When we stepped out I heard Glenn telling everyone about us.

We brought these new guys, they helped us escape, Rick, Elizabeth and Jim, come on out!" He yelled and then apologized when he saw that Jim was already out and was talking to a man named Dale who was his father-in-law. Rick stepped out and looked at a woman in disbelief, the child she was soothing ran to Rick, "DAD!" He yelled, I smiled, he had found his family. "CARL, LORI, Oh GOD, I thought you were dead!" He said crying and hugging his son. He picked up his son and embraced his wife as well who was still stunned. I walked over to Jim and Ed awkwardly feeling a little but out of place.

"Where is Merle?" Dale asked, "Tied up to a roof in Atlanta," Jim responded. "Daryl is not going to like that one bit." He said back. "Who is Daryl?" I asked. "A clone of Merle, except younger and in some way more polite." Ed explained. He seemed nice; he was like the old guy everyone liked because he was nice and respectful. "Joy." I said getting a laugh out of him.

The rest of the night was spent around the campfire, we talked about post-outbreak stories and made jokes and had a good time. But the whole time I couldn't help but think about Oliver, I missed him so much, I couldn't believe that he would just leave me like that.

Jim and I both slept by the campfire, which was put out by a man named Shane who was Ricks old sheriff partner. I watched the stars and woke up to a not so peaceful event. I heard screaming coming from the woods, it was the scream of Carl, I raced to go see what was happening, I picked Carl up and saw a walker feasting on a deer. I walked back towards camp and saw Lori along the way; I gave her Carl and picked up a big wooden stick. Rick, T-Dog and Dale followed all carrying silent weapons. We bashed the walker until we though he was dead; he remained up right so I kicked his face as hard as I could, decapitating him. They all looked at me in awe, "I took karate before all this shit happened."

A tall man walked out of the forest, he wore a green shirt that was somewhat sweat stained, just like everyone else, there were no more cloth departments anymore. He was a dirty blond, and his hair was rugged, somewhat sexy, I scolded myself from thinking that and I looked down.

"God damn it, Fucking walkers!" He shouted angrily, "I been tracking that damn deer for miles." He said as he kicked the walker's lifeless body. "Fucking hours of work down the fucking drain!" He said looking me up and down discretely. "Do you think I could still cook it? If I just cut around this area?" he asked looking towards Dale.

"I wouldn't risk it." I said, instantly regretting it, "Who the hell are you?" He snapped. "Elizabeth Whitely, just got here." I said standing tall, I wouldn't let him intimidate me. He moved towards me. "So you're saying that I spent basically 12 hours tracking down this deer for nothing?" He asked. I shrugged apologetically. I scratched my hair and pulled it down from my ponytail, my chocolate brown hair was wavy and messy now. "Do you have anything else to eat?" T-Dog asked. "I got some squirrels." Daryl said pulling all the arrows out of the deer and walking towards camp.

"Merle, where you at brother? I got us some squirrel to cook!" He said sounding a bit exited. "Merle isn't here." Shane said to Daryl, he looked like he was expecting the worst. "Where the hell is he?" He asked angry, "I chained him up to the roof, he was a danger to us all, we lost the key and so we left him there." Rick said. Daryl ran to throw a punch but was quickly taken down by Shane. "Calm the hell down, we didn't leave him to be eaten alive, we chained the door shut and I'm going back to get my guns and find a way to get your brother, so calm down." Rick explained, Shane released Daryl when he calmed.

"Who the fuck does that to a man?" He questioned grabbing his bow and arrow, "When are we leaving?" He added. "We can leave now, you me and hopefully Glenn." Rick said looking towards Glenn. Glenn nodded, "In and out." He said. "I'm going too, I want to see Oli for myself." I said.

"Look girl, if you're boyfriend is there, leave him, we don't need you to slow us down." Daryl said quickly. "He is my brother actually, and he was sick, he made me leave him, so I'm going back to get him now." I said looking at Jim who seemed a bit unsure, but knowing he wouldn't convince me not to go he smiled.

"Well then, lets go." Daryl said.

The next few hours went by slow, we went to the outskirts of the city and walked from there. We got the mall safely like Glenn promised; we rushed up to the roof killing five walkers silently along the way. "NO, No NOOO!" Shouted Daryl when he saw that his brother's hand was on the floor. His hand, and no body. I looked down to the streets and saw walkers glancing up. I wrapped my arms around Daryl shushing him, I calmed him down and he wept. I expected him to push me away but he actually let me hug him.

He calmly collected himself and stood up, "I swear to God, someone is going to pay if he is a walker. " Back to his old self he went in look of his brother with the guys, I made it down to my brothers level, I raced to his room without them, the first bad sign was that his door was torn open. I peered inside only to see Oli, I hoped he wasn't a walker, "Oli baby, is that you?" I said, he turned around and I gasped, his stomach was torn open, his eyes torn out and his jaw ripped off halfway. I shut up door quickly and held it closed. I heard motion behind me and I jumped when I saw Daryl, Glenn and Rick coming.

"I told you he wasn't dead," Daryl said to Rick, "Merle is one tough, son of a bitch!" Glenn looked at me questioningly; I shook my head, "kill him, I- I- Cant." I stuttered trying to breath and not cry. I walked away from the door as calmly as I could and then broke down. I promised Oliver not to let him become one of those things, I made a promise. I fell to my knees, "I promised, I'm so sorry, I-I- I- promised, please f-f-f-forgive me, I'm sorry!" I said taking breaths in between words; it was so hard to breathe when I cried so hard. Some one came up and hugged me from behind pushing the hair out of my face right as I passed out. But not soon enough for me to not hear the thud, Olli's least favourite part was hearing the sick thud that came once the walkers died.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Mourning

Chapter 5

_Just to let you guys know, none of the characters I used in this story are mine, I wish that they were though!_

I woke up in the van, my eyes and head were pounding, I was still in the warm arms. I looked up at one Daryl Dixon who was snoring lightly. I blushed wondering why he would hold me, he acted like he didn't care about anyone. I felt the van start to sputter and slow down.

"What's going on?" I asked lifting myself from his arms, he woke up looking around confused. I mouthed thanks to him and he nodded as he yawned. "The damn engine is dead," Rick said to me, "We need to walk from here, it's getting dark." We all got out of the car and split up the different guns in Ricks bag. We all carried two and Rick carried four in his bag. We started to run up the hill once we heard screams; it was what Shane feared most. There were walkers everywhere, all feeding on our group. We began to shoot to kill until we killed every last walker, I killed 13 including one that almost attacked Carl and one that had already bit Ali. I shot the last walker that was hovering over a bloodied body. I raced over to see who it was and I was crushed.

Jim sat there with multiple open wounds; he looked at me, "Hey baby doll." He said smiling, "Did you find Oli?" He asked, I covered my mouth and dropped to my knees crying. "He was one of them, and now you will be too." I said angrily. I held him in my arms and tried to calm myself. "This isn't to bad," Jim said trying to joke. I shook my head in agony, "Don't try and make me feel better, I just saw Oli, he was a walker, they had to kill him, and now they have to kill you." He looked at me pitifully, "When the time comes I want you to kill me, no one else but you, and don't let me become a walker do it before."

I could visibly see Jims face colour starting to fade, he was quite pale and he was losing a lot of blood. Dale came up behind me, "Jim, how are you?" He said, I looked at him dumbfound, "Oh you know old man, better than ever." Jim joked, he wiped my hair out of my face. "I need to talk to Dale alone sweetie, I'll be right here waiting, come back soon." Jim said faintly, I nodded and placed him gently on the ground, I walked towards Daryl and sat down on the floor. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't notice them, I felt numb.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I'll put him down when the time comes, just go to sleep alright." He said, I looked up at him and then walked away, not bothering to answer. I took Dales gun that he handed me discretely as he walked away from Jim patting my on the shoulder. "Hey Jim," I said, "I love you, know that." I didn't want him to respond though, so I shot him. I let out a small gasp, I felt him move below me, I was confused, I looked at him and saw the bloodshot eyes. Oh god. I pulled the trigger again but al I heard was a click. Fucking A. I knew what I had to do, "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I shoved the gun in his head severing the brain." That was al I could do, I couldn't believe what I had just done, I felt disgusted. I threw the gun away from myself, and lied down to sleep. I didn't care where I slept; I just didn't want to be conscious.

I felt my body being lifted, "Come on, and let's get some rest." I heard, I saw some of my journey from there; I was going through the woods and into a tent.

I woke up the next morning cold, I realized that the cover I was using was below my hips and there was also an arm wrapped around it. Remembering what had happened the day before I tried not to cry, I bit my lip and looked up. Where was I, my head was killing me, I looked to my side and saw Daryl Dixon sleeping peacefully beside me. He was breathing deeply, I wanted to pull up the covers but I didn't want to wake him. I decided to instead get up and go see Jim's body.

Jim's body was no longer there, I walked further ways up the hill and saw 6 covered holes in the ground, and they were burials. I looked away disgusted, last night was after all disgusting, there was too much death. But nowadays death was seen on a regular basis.

I walked back to Daryl's tent to thank him, He had dirt on his shirt and pants, I guess he went through a lot of trouble putting the dead away. He was still sweaty from all that hard work, I smiled just a tiny bit realizing what he had done. I shook him gently; he woke up and looked tired. "Thank you so much for everything last night. You really helped me out." I said as he combed through his hair with his fingers and got up. He nodded, "I'm sorry about your brother and Jim." He said taking off his shirt, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to go take a bath." I looked at him and realized how long it had ben since I had cleaned up. "Do you mind if I join? I haven't bathed in forever." I said instantly regretting it, I knew just how weird it sounded, "I haven't had running water in a few weeks, and the last time I bathed in a lake a few walkers were in the water, so we had to leave." He nodded and led me outside.

He began to take off his pants, "There are no walkers in these waters, it's fenced off," He said pointing to a lake. I nodded looking a bit uncertain. "I promise." He finished. I started to get into the water fully clothed. "Jesus woman! Hasn't anyone every taught you to bathe?" He asked laughing. "You're not supposed to wear clothes, don't be freaked out, everyone here has seen everyone stripped to underwear and bras." He chuckled. I took off my shirt and shorts extremely relieved that I was wearing a nice set of bra and undies.

He looked me up and down in awe, "you're nothing but skin and bones woman!" He said laughing; I covered my stomach as an instinct. "Not that that is bad, you have a nice body." He said winking and diving into the water. I blushed, "The water is so warm, it feels amazing." I said starting conversation. For the first time in a long time I felt happy, peaceful and calm, it was nice. I splashed water at him and smiled, feeling my dimples forming. He splashed water back at me and laughed as well. I started to get out of the water when he ran forward to playfully tackle me, throwing me into a laughing fit.

"I'm glad you're smilin'." He said releasing me, "So am I." I responded. "So where'd you get that weird accent from?" He questioned me with a joking face, "I don't know, where'd you get yours?" I retorted giggling. "Um, I used to live in the UK, but I went to a private Australian school so I have a bit of a mix." I explained, "So you were rich then?" He asked, "Not rich, my mom worked there, so I got in for free." He smiled, "I grew up in the pan handle of Florida, and developed this nasty one." He joked, "It's not nasty, it's interesting." I said laughing.

After we washed our hair and bodies I felt something hit my ankle, it didn't hit it, it just bumped into it, I figured it was Daryl, but when I looked up I realized that he was too far away. "Daryl, something is in the water." I screeched jumping out and onto a rock. He looked down at the water concentrating, "Daryl it could be a walker!" I said worried, he shushed me with his finger.

"Get out of there!" I pleaded with him, he rolled his eyes and quickly stuck his hands in the water, bringing up a large fish. He laughed hysterically at me. I looked down embarrassed, "Oh god, I'm an idiot." I said laughing. "Oh no Daryl, look a walker!" He said high pitched mimicking me jokingly, I laughed with him and then joked, "I'll get you back for that." He nodded doubting me.

"All right well let's wash our clothes and dry off." Once we scrubbed our shirts and pants clean we walked back to camp still halfway naked, everyone at camp was surrounding Andrea who was still clutching her sister. I looked down respectfully trying not to be rude.

Once we got to his tent we dried everything up, we heard footsteps approaching. He looked at me and grabbed his crossbow telling me to get down. The flap of the tent opened up and it was Daryl, "No need to get exited, it's just me," He started as he saw the crossbow, "The gang all decided that we need to move out in 30 minutes, so hurry up okay!" He said kindly, he closed the flap back up and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon to remind you!"

I decided to get back at Daryl in this moment, "Daryl, turn around I have to change my underwear." I said sounding seductive; he looked at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised. He turned around, but not in time, he saw a glimpse of me pulling off my underwear. I quickly changed and grabbed my favourite pair. It was pink laced with polka dots, "Okay, I'm good." I said, he turned around and was still looking with big eyes.

He came towards me hovering, he looked like he would kiss my, but instead he grabbed his boots and smirked, he walked away, but I peeled a piece of grass off of his shoulder which was the last straw I guess. He turned around looking infuriated, I though he was going to yell at me but instead I felt his lips crash down on mine. His kiss was soft and sweet, when he pulled away he looked into my eyes and smiled, however, the next kiss was more passionate and urgent.

It almost seemed as though his lips were hungry for me, he groped my sides and hoisted me up onto the metal cupboard that he used for his clothes. He left his hands on my sides but I took them in mine and placed them further down. "Woman what are you doing to me?" He asked between kisses. I let him tug a bit at my underwear but then brought his ear close to my mouth and whispered, "Told you I'd get back at you." He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

I jumped down from the cupboard and giggled, he looked bewildered, "So that was all an act?" He asked, I nodded vigorously. "That's a damn lie." He said, which stunned me, "You like me, I can see it in your eyes, I could feel it in your kiss." He said, "That's not true-" I started to say but was quickly cut off by his lips, which again came colliding with mine.

Why couldn't I stop? I asked myself, Daryl Dixon, red neck countrymen, and I, were freaking making out. I wasn't going to lie, of course I was attracted to him, but why was I?

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my hands through his hair as we kissed like it was a drug, we couldn't get enough. He fell to his knees bringing me with him, but that didn't stop the kiss, he took a breather as I sucked on his neck. He quietly moaned and I felt his pants tighten. "Shh!" I quietly motioned laughing. He did not laugh though, he seemed to only focus on one thing, so I pushed him down on his back and took my hair out of my pony tell letting the chocolate stream of hair pour over my shoulder, I arched my back and bent down to kiss him.

Not satisfied with the lack of power, he rolled me under him and I wrapped my hand around his neck. I started to undo his belt that he was wearing and he looked at me, pressing me to go faster. He undid my bra as quickly as he could, sliding of his pants in the process, I laughed at how eager he was.

"Daryl? Elizabeth?" I heard Dale called, I panicked, but we had no time to change our positions, which had switched while he slid of his pants, I was not on top with my dangling bra and rosy red cheeks. Dale unzipped the flap and instantly turned beet red. I hung my head down and boroughed it into Daryl's warm chest, Daryl groaned angrily, "What do you want?" He said angrily "I hate to be the party crasher, but we are heading out in ten minutes," He said awkwardly, "I didn't see anything." He finished as he noticed Daryl growing red with anger. "God damn it Dale! Get out!" Daryl said, I looked at Dale apologetically, who nodded an "it's okay" look at me.

"Calm down Daryl, we'll finish some other time." I said laughing.. "Why should I calm down? It's the first time I've wanted to get with some one I actually care about and it ends." He said putting his pants back on. "Well, for now we can talk, besides, we shouldn't rush things, that never works out." I said to him.

He looked into my brown eyes and whispered, "That sounds fantastic." I looked at him with a smile and kissed his cheek. He traced my dimples and laughed, we packed everything in his tent, which took about two minutes considering how little he had. We packed it into his truck and waved at Dale he blushed violently, I laughed but tried to be a bit less, seeing how gloomy everyone's mood was.

We all set off, I drove with Daryl of course and we headed for the high way. We stopped when we saw the large CDC we were headed for. We rushed to the doors, getting out of the cars and saw the camera moving. "Please let us in!" Rick said looking behind us a the gathering walkers, to our surprise the doors opened.

_**So I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I had fun writing it, I know that a lot of stuff happened in it, but I'm not a patient writer! Thanks for reading! Please review and feel free to ask questions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_In the Mourning_

_Chapter 6_

_Just to let you guys know, none of the characters I used in this story are mine, I wish that they were though!_

Arriving at the CDC we raced inside once the doors were open, there were quite a few walkers following us, but the doors closed in time. I looked up at Daryl relieved.

"Hello?" I heard Rick call, "Hello, before you enter my facilities I am going to have to ask you to take a few test ensuring that you are not infected," A voice from a PA somewhere said, "I think you understand given the circumstances." He finished. A large white door opened further inside the CDC.

"Should we trust him?" Daryl asked Rick, "I don't see why not." Shane responded. "What if he uses us for tests or something." Lori asked, "No need to worry, I'll show my face if I must." Said a man walking out of the doors, he was an average height and he was wearing a white lab coat, he looked relatively healthy. "If you would just follow me to inspections." He said walking back into the doors, we all followed him.

He pointed us towards a small machine and he picked it up, "I just need to prick you to draw blood and get a sample to see if you're infected or not. After we finished up with the blood test he showed us down a long hallway with many doors, "If you decide to stay these will be your rooms, they're sound proofed so that no one can hear you on the inside, but you can hear who is on the outside, for safety reasons of course. They each have a queen size bed and a small TV, they are not useful seeing as though there is no cable." He explained, "The dining hall is that way and the showers are that way." He said motioning to the two different halls.

"Thank you so much." I heard Dale say. "I'm Dr. Jenner by the way." He said shaking the hands of everyone and getting down their names. He seemed quite interested in Jacqui, "al right well, Dinner should be ready in 10. The showers are all in separate rooms for all the couples out there, I know you haven't had running water in weeks probably." He said as he left, every one looked at Lori and Rick who were already headed for the showers. Carol took her daughter and Carl into a room labeled, "Play room." It had an x-box, DVD's and toys, I was definitely going in there after I cleaned up and ate. I walked by all the rooms finding the one I wanted and was grabbed by my wrist, I was pulled into a nice room, it was blue and it had a huge bed. Daryl was behind me, "Sleep in here tonight?" He asked not looking at my face, but at the bed. I laughed letting him slide his hands around my waist, "I don't know, we'll see." I said back, "But for now its shower time. Besides, what ever happen to taking it slow?" I asked, he looked at me like I was joking, "You're right." He said realizing his mistake.

While we all ate and joked around I got to thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to sleep with Daryl, I mean in a world like this, you never know what's going to happen right. I snuck out of the dinner area and looked back at Daryl who was watching me, I looked at him and bit my lip running off, I knew he would follow. Running down the hall, I quickly raced to the shower and felt him grab my arm and spin me around to face him. He reached down for my face and lifted my chin. Inches away from his face, I could feel the warmth of it, I could feel the warmth of his lips, I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards him. We heard someone clear his or her throats; I turned beat red and looked at who it was. Rick and Lori stood there.

We moved out of the doorway, Daryl looked down at me and laughed as they passed by chuckling. "Don't laugh at us, we know what you did in there!" I retorted, high-fiving Daryl and snickering. He pointed down at me and laughed, "Oh yeah, we wont deny it!" Lori said kissing Rick and leaving.

I looked at Daryl who smiled at me and slowly kissed me, I could feel his smile through it. I laughed as he picked me up by my thighs and put me on the sink. His kissing became more passionate again. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his shirt above his head. He looked at me and pulled my shirt above mine throwing them on the floor. I started working on his belt and had trouble with it. He looked down and put his arm on the wall waiting impatiently. Once it was unhooked he slid his pants down to the floor and kissed my neck tenderly while he undid my shirts slowly, teasing me.

"Daryl, just do it!" I said unable to bare the wait. "Shh, just calm down, I'm taking my time." He said laughing. I wiggled them off and continued kissing him as he lifted me up and carried me into the shower.

There were five showers, all separated; we got into the first one which was the smallest. Daryl closed the door and I turned on the water, he reached for my back and looked at me, I nodded, he took off my bra slowly and gently. He marveled in glory and then began to kiss me even more, I took his boxers off slowly and felt his breathing go ragged, I slowly peeled them off making him want me to do it. He looked at me urgently and took my face in his hand. "Woman, don't play anymore silly games!" He said focused entirely on getting off my underwear. I grasped onto his neck with my arms and didn't dare look him in the eyes when he peeled them off.

"You sure about this?" He asked me, I looked at him seriously, "If you don't do it in the next two seconds, I'll change my mind." And with that we intertwined.

He was more of the rough, dirty type, I like that, I was never into the passionate slow, 'make love' type. He was perfect for me, and I hoped I was for him. His pace started to increase as he was getting to his climax, I was as well and I nearly came around him, but I tried holding off until he was ready. I bit my lip feeling my self nearing, "Oh god, don't stop Daryl." I said every now and then, "Liz, oh god, keep doing that." He would say seeming like he wanted to stay at the peak. He went faster and harder following my command, I felt him go limp once we finished climax.

He looked at me as I tried catching my breath. I laughed a little embarrassed, "What's wrong Liz?" He asked seemingly out of breath as he rubbed my face with his thumb. "Nothing, you called me Liz, that's all." He looked at me and smiled, I was still getting used to his nice side, but I definitely liked it.

We got out of the shower exhausted and we were both grateful knowing that no one had came in and saw us. I leaned up and kissed him as he put on his boxers. I leaned down and put on all my clothes. "You know what I realized?" He said to me, I arched my brows questioningly, "You're really short." My mouth gaped open in playful disbelief. I hit him playfully and laughed. We put on our clothes and raced to our room, but where quickly stopped by Shane, "Guys, break room now!" He yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

In the mourning

Chapter 7

_AN: So sorry I haven't written, I was writing in my notebook so I have a bunch of chapters ready, I have been busy! __Just to let you guys know, none of the characters I used in this story are mine, I wish that they were though!_

Racing to the break room we saw the panic in everyone's eyes. "What's going on?" I asked looking at Dr. Tanner. "The building is self destructing, it has to once the power runs out." He says non-chalantly. "What?" Daryl yelled angrily, still holding me in his arms. "Well at least we can all die together, I mean, do you want this life for your children? Always running and hiding and having to deal with loss?" He said motioning to Carl and Sophia. "No! My son should not have to die, he deserves to survive this!" Rick shouted back at Jenners, Jenners shrugged at him, "Well it doesn't matter, I can't help you, I have no control." He said sitting down at a computer, Daryl ran over to him with his cross bow which was sitting on the floor by a chair, Rick and Shane held him back, "We want to live, I don't give a fuck what you want, we have children, families, and people who have hope, and have something to live for!" Daryl yelled, visibly angry.

Jenners looked down, obviously ashamed by his selfish act, "I can only open these doors, but the ones to the outside you have to find a way to do, I cant." He said finally giving in. Once he opened the door everyone raced out but Jacqui and Andrea. "What are you doing? Come on!" Dale yelled to Andrea, "I'm staying, we all are." Andrea said motioning to herself, Jenners, and Jacqui. They nodded and started to get closer together. "Well then I'm staying to, go on with out me." Dale said waving us off, Daryl grabbed me by the arm and raced out, once we reached the door to the outside people were banging on the doors desperately trying to get out, T-Dog threw chairs and shot bullets at the glass, I looked around at the kids, Carl was missing.

I ran to the staircase and saw Jenner holding Carl by the neck, Carl had his eyes wide open and he was terrified, he raised a hand at me and mouthed help. "What are you doing?" I yelled, "He doesn't need to live in a world like this." Jenners shouted back at me. "It's not your decision to make!" I cried angrily, knowing time was running out. "Stay with us." Jenner said getting on his knees bringing Carl down to the floor with him. Carl was crying trying not to make to much noise, "It's going to be okay Carl, just breathe." I soothed him, I was knocked out from under me when there was a huge explosion that came from where the doors were. I heard Rick and Lori screaming for Carl, Jenners, still stunned from the explosion, loosened his grip from Carl, I took that moment to grab Carl and race out. "HEY!" I hear Jenner yell.

I raced out with Carl's hand in mine, I looked at him, he was looking at his parents who looked angry with him, "Hurry, 50 seconds left!" Rick yelled, Daryl was closer to us, he looked like he had been looking for us. "What the hell, come on woman!" He said worried, we all ran out to the cars hearing gun shots, I assumed it was the gang killing walkers. I stopped right where I was when I saw Jenner running towards me with a gun. "Don't do this." I pleaded with him once he stood in front of me. "LIZ!" I heard Daryl yell, "I finally have a reason to live, don't do this to me, I am begging you." I felt a small whoosh of wind go past my shoulder and watched as Jenner tumbled onto his knees, he shot his gun. I looked around stunned and saw that Daryl had shot him with the crossbow.

Dale ran out of the building with Andrea, we all ran for cover when we heard the building go up. I got up as soon as I could and got into Daryl's car, he revved up the engine and raced out. I looked at him and laughed, happy that I got out alive with Carl safe. "What in the hell were you doing?" He yelled, not as happy, "You saved my life Daryl Dixon." I said switching the subject, "What took you so long? Why did you put yourself in danger?" He asked me sounding stressed out. I zipped up my black hoodie, feeling cold.

We drove in silence, I could feel the tension rising, "I'm sorry." I said slowly, feeling dizzy, I was probably dehydrated. "It's fine, at least your safe." He said, I wasn't convinced that he was actually okay with it, maybe I meant more to him than I thought I did. I felt something wet on my pants, I looked down and saw blood, oh god, I couldn't be starting my period, I looked around panicky but then got even more scared when I noticed that the blood was coming from my sweater, I zipped it open and gasped.

Daryl looked at me and quickly understood what was going on, "Oh god, damn it!" He said pulling over quickly. The other cars followed, we were stopped in the woods, there didn't seem to be anyone around. I opened the door wincing, my shoulder was sore, I took off my jacket as Daryl jumped out of the car and ran to the back to get meds from Merles Motorcycle that was in the bed of the truck. I looked down and saw that it was a bullet wound. I touched it and yelped a bit, I saw the group start to get out of their cars confused, they started walking towards Daryl's car, I hopped out of the truck to get some meds from Daryl who was running back to my side of the car.

Jumping out of the car, I lost my balance, light headed, and I fell. I went unconscious, not feeling any pain.

I woke up to see hands sticking in my shoulder, I felt a sharp pang, one after the other, as if some one was jabbing me with a knife, covered in vinegar. I looked up confused and saw Andrea sticking a pair of tweezers into my shoulder and wiping sweat of her forehead, "She's awake." She said, fully aware of what was going on I started to breathe faster and panicky. "What's going on?" I said trying to wave Andrea's hands away from me. "Hold her down!" She said sticking her needles deeper into my shoulder, I let out a cry. I felt Daryl holding my hand brushing the hair out of my face, "Baby, you've got to be strong, and not make noise. I know it's hard, but you have to." He said, visibly stressed out. I started to cry when she dug her tweezers deeper and pinching them, I could feel the blood vessels in my eyes, they were hurting so much.

I saw as she pulled out a bullet shell, "it split in two, there's one left." She said emotionless, she began to dig deeper with her fingers, I bit down hard and tried not to scream. There were hands all over me, holding me down as I squirmed around gasping for air. "Stay strong sweetie." I heard Dale say, he was holding me down, along with Rick, Shane and Lori. I looked at Daryl, "I'm so sorry." He said brushing my cheek, I moved my face and kept on squirming my feet around as Andrea pulled out the last part and poured vodka on the wound.

"Here comes the hardest part." She said, she looked at Lori who nodded and grabbed a knife from the fire; I noticed that I was sitting on a cover in the woods. I looked around dazed and confused, when I saw the scorching hot, red knife I started to cry even more allowing myself to moan in anger, and terror. "Hold her down, she is going to jump." Andrea said quickly pressing the knife down onto my wound, I yelled, but it was muffled by Daryl's hands, I could feel my eyes stinging. "Oh my god, look at her eyes." Rick said, causing people to gasp, "It's nothing, the vessels probably popped, and she is crying. I saw Daryl wipe away my tears, his hand came up red. What the fuck, was I crying blood?

"You're done baby, you did it, and you're fine now." He said, obviously relieved it was over. I felt my body go limp as they all lifted their pressed arms off of me. Andrea passed me a handkerchief and quietly said sorry, she walked to the RV with my bloodied knife. I looked at Daryl as he helped me up slowly, brushing through my hair. Lori handed me water and bent down, "Thank you so much for what you did for Carl." She said, I didn't respond, I was exhausted, so I just nodded. "Five minutes and then we have to leave." Rick said to Daryl, who nodded, and Rick bent down gently patting my good shoulder, he kissed me on the forehead, "I'm so thankful to you, I owe you my life, two lives now," He began, chuckling a bit, "I hope you feel better."

Daryl helped me up and got me to the van, he buckled me in and kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." He said kissing my again, "Thank you for being there." I said softly, and hoarsely, he nodded and went to his side of the truck starting the engine.

We all drove off, Daryl told me that we were headed for the main highway, where we would make our way out of the city, and hopefully find somewhere safe to stay. What lied ahead, I did not know, but I certainly hoped for the best.


End file.
